1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of protective padding devices in general, and in particular to a multi-layer knee pad construction.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,831,666; 4,920,577; 5,134,726; and 5,592,689, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse protective knee pad constructions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical protective knee pad construction that can be ironed onto the interior knee portion of a pair of pants to provide a low profile waterproof, cushioned knee pad construction.
As any gardener, construction worker, or parent with small children is all too well aware, the presence of a protective knee covering is an absolute necessity under virtually all circumstances.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of knee pad construction that employs a multi-layer construction that is waterproof, cushioned, and low friction, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.